


Injured

by Sablewick



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablewick/pseuds/Sablewick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam visits John in the Atlantis infirmary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injured

**Author's Note:**

> [View on tumblr](http://idkfandomwhatever.tumblr.com/post/55946255872/cam-visits-john-in-the-atlantis-infirmary)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to Gateworld for the screencaps.


End file.
